Kaoru Kitagawa
Kaoru Kitagawa is the vocalist half of electronic duo IKEBUKURO BREAKDOWN. Basic Stats Full Name: Kitagawa Kaoru (北川 薫) Aliases and Nicknames: None Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 20s (three years older than Kazuya) Birthdate: 30 September Air Blood Type: O Hometown: London, UK Languages: UK English, French, some Japanese Occupation: Vocalist of Ikebukuro Breakdown; Erotic Dancer Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 136lb/62kg Body: Slim but soft, without much muscle. He has sizeable hips where a lot of his fat has settled, giving him a more androgynous shape. Hair: Naturally black, but he always keeps it artificial platinum-blond spiked with other crazy colors. It's the style he uses for the band and he likes it so much he keeps it full-time. His hair is redyed frequently to change colors, so he uses a lot of product to keep from damaging it too much. Eyes: Very dark, and black for the most part. Can notice some brown when they catch the light. Single-lidded. Skin: He tries his best to keep it pale and white. He uses whitening cream and wears a lot of makeup every day, making sure no one can see his somewhat-ocassional pimples. Voice: His voice is high for a man's, more boyish in character. He has a very obvious french accent when speaking English, and his expletives are always in French. Clothing: Eccentric, wearing lots of bright colors and layers. He loves accessories, and he has tons of scarves and bracelets in all sorts of colors. Additional: He has a labret piercing, in which he keeps a colored stainless steel stud. Personality He's a very exciteable person, who seems to always be in a good mood. Everything can make him laugh, even really bad jokes, and he's so optimistic and cheerful that he often fails to get angry or annoyed when he should be. He's very affectionate towards the people he loves, though he can be very flirtatious even towards casual aquaintances. He enjoys showing off his body in the sexiest of ways, and will take positive attention wherever it comes. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Music, Singing, Shopping, Doing makeup, Baking sweets, Braided bread, Cell-phone flash games, Painting his nails/makeovers in general, Dating sims, Dancing/Club scene Color: Lime green, Electric Blue, Bright Yellow Food and Drink: Cherry flavored drinks and candy, Bananas, Baguettes, Chinese donuts, Coq au Vin, Cream puffs and Croquembouche Fragrance: '''Acqua di Parma Colonia '''Cigarette: Lambert & Butler (bums from Kazuya) Music: Dance, Synthpop, Futurepop, EBM, Dubstep, Classical Clothing: All over the place Underwear: Boyshorts Animal: Gerbils/Hamsters Season: Summer Place: Nice, France Book: Romances, especially the super cheesy ones with bad penis euphemisms Movie: Rom-com, Comedy, anything not scary. Subject: Music, Art Sport: Pilates, Yoga Lucky Number: 7 Sexual: Homosexual Other Likes: '''Riding "top" on Kazuya, Erotic dancing. '''Dislikes: People who are sticks in the mud and party poopers Fears: Amounting to nothing, heights, small enclosed spaces Disgusts: Smelly people, gooey wiggly foods (like jello and flan), mold Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESFP IQ: 105 Political Views: Socialist Religion: Atheist Background Kaoru was the first child of a Japanese couple, who did not have much of a relationship even as long as he knew them. They were pleasant until the birth of their second child, Kaoru's brother Kazuya, and split a couple years after. Their mother was primarily interested in raising the children while she remained married, and because of this she developed a close relationship to her first son. When they divorced, she chose to take Kaoru with her, because she could not have both. Kaoru moved with his mother to France, living primarily in Paris though they frequently visited other relatives who had a home in Nice. It was in Paris that Kaoru found his love for fashion and fame, and developed into the flamboyant personality he is today. His mother was always very nurturing and accepting, even understanding of her son's (fairly obvious) homosexuality. Relationships Lovers * Kazuya Kitagawa: Kaoru didn't have much time to know his brother as a child, so he jumped on the opportunity when his teenage brother came to reunite with him. Kaoru couldn't even keep from flirting with his adorable little brother, and soon enough they found that this sort of relationship worked best for them. Friends *A handful of people he knows in London Enemies *None Family *Mother: Lives in Paris. Kaoru and Kazuya keep in touch with her. *Father: Kaoru doesn't know much about him, but blames him for ripping apart the family. He is highly sympathetic towards his mother. *Kazuya Kitagawa: Brother. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction Roleplays/Stories *Popmundo Category:Loki's Characters Category:Libra Category:Popmundo Category:Roleplay Category:Uke Category:Asian